


Captive art.

by theAsh0



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: art for JanxAngel's piece





	Captive art.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanxAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanxAngel/gifts).




End file.
